


'Diese verdammten Starks!' Oder 'Wetten, dass meine Wette besser war als deine?'

by DaintyCrow



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Kissing, M/M, Reunions, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manchmal muss man Leuten zeigen, wo sie ihr Glück finden. Oder sie zu ihrem Glück zwingen. Oder sie, wie in Steves Fall, zu ihrem Glück Wetten.</p>
<p>Anspielung auf Avengers 2 vorhanden aber keine Spoiler (man merkt es auch nur, wenn man den Film gesehen hat) und ansonsten wird der Film eigentlich ignoriert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Diese verdammten Starks!' Oder 'Wetten, dass meine Wette besser war als deine?'

„Ohhhh nein! Nein! Niemals! Das mache ich nicht, Stark. Du bist doch vollkommen verrückt!“

Der Milliardär lachte, „Doch Steve. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, und du hast die Wette verloren, also-“

Den Kopf schüttelnd sprang Steve auf, „Nein. Nie.Im.Leben! Du bist doch wahnsinnig! Warum sollte ich das tun?! Ich-“ während er im Kreis lief, schien Steve immer verzweifelter zu werden, aber Tonys Grinsen wurde einfach nur breiter.

„Steve, du hast es versprochen. Wenn ich die Wette gewinne, dann machst du was auch immer ich will, und ich will, dass du das machst!“

„Aber- Sowas geht doch nicht. Stark das ist- Nein! Nein, ich will das nicht machen!“ Tony öffnete gerade wieder den Mund, als Steve weitersprach, „Und du hast geschummelt!“

„Das stimmt nicht. Jarvis zu fragen, war kein Verstoß gegen unsere Regeln.“

„Doch! Genau das. Ich sagte, du darfst nur selbst-“

„Genau genommen, ist Jarvis ich, und ich bin Jarvis. Ich habe ihn erschaffen, und alles was er kann kann er nur, weil ich es ihm beigebracht habe.“

„Nein. Nein, nein, und nochmals nein! Ich werde ganz sicher nicht … Nein. Einfach nur nein.“

„Du hast es geschworen.“

„Nein. Ich mache vieles, aber **_das_** nicht!“

Als Steve bereits den Raum verlassen wollte, machte Tony lediglich eine einfache Handbewegung, und die Türen schlossen sich. Sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht fahrend, drehte er sich wieder um, „Lass das! Sag Jarvis sofort, dass er mich hier raus lassen soll!“ obwohl seine Stimme immer drohender wurde, grinste Tony nur.

„Niemals. Du wirst erst deine Wettschulden einlösen, und darum bleibst du hier, bis das geschafft ist.“

„Aber … Ich kann doch nicht einfach irgendwen küssen! Schon gar keinen Fremden!“

Tony schüttelte, immer noch grinsend, den Kopf, „Wer sagt denn, dass es ein Fremder ist. Du küsst einfach die erste Person, die aus dem Fahrstuhl kommt, und eigentlich müsste das ein Avenger sein,“ Steves Ausdruck bei dem Wort 'eigentlich' ignorierte er einfach, „Du darfst demjenigen sogar sagen, dass es nur eine Wette ist, und das du das eigentlich gar nicht willst.“

„Dann lassen wir es doch gl-“

„Nein!“

„Was wenn es ein Mann i-“

„Ich habe dir doch schon erklärt, dass das absolut unproblematisch ist. Das ist inzwischen längst erlaubt.“

„Schon, ab-“ Steve wurde unterbrochen, als das ihm nur allzu bekannte Geräusch des Fahrstuhls ertönte. Während Tony sichtlich immer fröhlicher wurde, wurde Steve immer geschockter – das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

.

„Hey! Vergiss es. Es war eine Wette, und du hast es versprochen, also mach es auch.“ sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihren Gegenüber streng an, „Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, also los! Mach es. Jetzt sofort!“

„Aber-“

„Nichts 'aber'! Du musst ihn küssen. So war es abgemacht. Also mach es!“

„Was, wenn er-“

„Wenn er was? Er wird’s überleben. Er wird dich auch nicht dafür hassen. Er wird’s verstehen. Du darfst ihm meinetwegen sogar sagen, dass es nur eine Wette war,“ eine längere Pause entstand, in der niemand etwas sagte, „Du musst ihm auch nicht dein Gesicht zeigen … nicht sofort,“ als sie nach einer weiteren Pause gerade wieder den Mund öffnen wollte, seufzte er.

„Okay, gut,“ sagte er ganz leise, „Aber nur, weil du mir keine andere Wahl lässt.“

Ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Klar. Damit kann ich leben.“

Ihr Gegenüber sah nicht so glücklich aus, und er seufzte erneut. Sie ignorierte es gekonnt, „Na dann los. Auf zum Tower!“ Sie warf ihm einen Umhang über den Kopf, und zog ihn aus der Tür.

.

Steve starrte auf die zwei Neuankömmlige. Eine junge Frau, und jemand in einem langen schwarzen Umhang, von dem er das Gesicht nicht sehen konnte – aber seiner Statur nach, schien es ein Mann zu sein. „Verdammt!“ meinte er, als er daran dachte, dass er den Fahrstuhl zuerst verlassen hatte – er konnte doch keinen Mann küssen. Das ging nicht. Das war- Er konnte doch nicht einfach … vielleicht hätte er es gekonnt, wenn es Bucky- er schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf.

„Ups,“ meinte Tony hinter ihm, aber es klang nicht im geringsten, als sei es ernst gemeint, „Doch kein Avenger,“ Steve drehte sich zu ihm um, und sah aus, als wolle er ihm den Kopf abreißen.

„Du gottverdammter-“

„Keine Schimpfwörter, Cap!“ Tony grinste bereits wieder, und ignorierte Steves Gesichtsausdruck „Und wette ist wette, also … Hey, Sie!“ er winkte dem Mann zu, und Steve wurde blass – er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Tony das wirklich tat. Aber er tat es. Genau jetzt, in diesem Moment.

Der Fremde wurde auf sie aufmerksam, kam aber nicht auf sie zu. Zum Glück, wie Steve fand – aber sein Optimismus verschwand sehr schnell, als die Frau ihren Begleiter in seine und Tonys Richtung schob.

„Hey,“ grüßte sie zurück, und nickte ihnen zu. Steve wandte sich ab, und auch der Fremde schien nur bedingt begeistert.

„Also,“ begann Tony wieder, und Steve konnte sich wirklich richtig gut sein Grinsen vorstellen, hatte aber keineswegs vor, sich wieder umzufrehen, und es auch zu überprüfen, „Ich und unser lieber Captain America hier, hatten eine Wette,“ fing er mit seiner Erläuterung an, und Steve drehte sich nun doch zumindest so weit um, das er die Fremden sehen konnte: Die Frau schien interessiert, der Mann unsicher – er trat unterbrochen von einem Fuß auf den anderen, und sah genau so aus, wie Steve sich fühlte. Er fragte sich, wie jemand mit so einer Statur so unsicher sein konnte. Andererseits: er war ja nicht besser. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er sich schon fast erschreckte, als Tony weitersprach, „Und er hat verloren,“ die Frau nickte, „Und darum muss er jetzt die erste Person küssen, die aus dem Fahrstuhl steigt,“ Steve wurde heiß und er wusste genau, wie rot er gerade sein musste, „Und dass war er,“ Tony zeigte auf den Mann im Umhang. Der wandte seinen Kopf noch weiter ab und schien, als wolle er am liebsten aus dem Raum rennen – und Steve wusste genau, wie er sich fühlte.

Die Frau dagegen begann nur zu lachen, „Klingt gut,“ sie drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um, „Also dann,“ sie breitete die Arme so aus, als würde sie ihnen eine Ehre erweisen und Steve hatte das Bedürfnis ihr, trotz seiner guten Erziehung, den Hals umzudrehen. Sein … 'Leidensgenosse' schien es ganz ähnlich zu sehen, denn er gab die ganze Zeit irgendwas von sich, was wie verschiedenste Verwünschungen klang, er aber nicht verstehen konnte, da es nicht Englisch war. Es klang eher nach … russisch. Ob er von dort kam? Oder vielleic-

„Was ist jetzt?“ wurden seine Gedanken von Tony unterbrochen, und er schluckte. Aber gut, vielleicht konnte er ja- „Und der Kuss muss auf den Mund sein.“ Oder er konnte auch nicht.

Seufzend lächelte er dem Fremden entschuldigend zu, der nickte langsam. Na super. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr … 

Er trat den Schritt auf den Fremden zu – sie waren beide fast gleich groß, Steve etwas größer als der Unbekannte, und vielleicht konnte er ihm genau deshalb nicht wirklich in die Augen sehen, denn die Kapuze des anderen verdeckte von seiner Position aus alles bis auf die untere Hälfte des Gesichtes. Aber gut, er musste ihn ja nur kurz küssen, also … er beugte sich kurz vor und sobald sich ihre Lippen berührt hatten, trat Steve – knallrot – zurück. Auch sein Gegenüber trat zurück, drehte den Kopf weg, und ging dann einige Schritte zurück zum Fahrstuhl.

„Jackpot!“ schrien die Frau und Tony gleichzeitig, und sie schlugen die Hände aneinander. Beide Männer drehten sich zu ihnen um.

„Nicht schlecht, Schwesterherz!“ Meinte Tony und grinste breit.

„Danke, gleichfalls,“ die Frau nickte ihm zu, und Steve klappte die Kinnlade nach unten. Das war alles geplant gewesen?! Wie-

„Was?!“ ertönte es hinter ihm. Der Fremde hatte gesprochen. Zum ersten Mal laut und deutlich, und diesmal auch in Englisch. Seine Stimme war schön. Tief, rau, und irgendwie jagte es Steve einen Schauer durch den Rücken. Sofort verdrängte er den Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf.

Die Frau grinste, „Komm schon. Was hätten wir sonst tun sollen?“ Tony hinter ihr nickte bekräftigend – dass der mal jemand anderem das sprechen überließ … „Ihr seit doch so süß zusammen! Freut euch doch einfach,“ bevor Steve und er überhaupt die Möglichkeit gehabt hätten, etwas zu sagen, sprach sie weiter, „Ach und im Übrigen: Steve, das da ist Bucky. Tony und ich haben ihn für dich gefunden.“ Wieder gaben sich die beiden ein High Five.

Als Steve ihn anstarrte, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Bucky?“ fragte er dennoch nach, auch wenn er der Fremden nach der Aktion eben durchaus glauben schenkte. Das würde auch erklären, wie Tony das alles hatte planen können … Der 'Fremde' drehte zum wiederholten Mal den Kopf weg, als Steve die Hand ausstreckte und langsam die Kapuze zurück streifte. Es war tatsächlich Bucky. Die Haare noch etwas länger als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung und möglicherweise hatte er auch sehr dicke Augenringe, und wich außerdem ständig Steves Blick aus, aber der freute sich trotzdem Wahnsinnig.

Ehrfürchtig fuhr er die Gesichtszüge seines Kumpanen nach, und als dieser sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte, konnte Steve gar nicht anders, als ihn noch ein weiteres mal zu küssen – diesmal erwiderte Bucky sogar.

Hinter sich hörten die Beiden lautes Klatschen, und bevor Steve seinen Helden-Kollegen und dessen scheinbare Schwester vollständig ignorierte, hörte er gerade noch, wie sie zu Tony etwas meinte wie: „Wetten, dass meine Wette besser war als deine?“

Und er konnte nicht anders, als innerlich zu fluchen. Diese verdammten … ! „Nicht fluchen, Cap!“ konnte er seinen Kopf leise sagen hören, und es brachte ihn nur dazu, innerlich nur noch lauter zu fluchen.

**_Diese verdammten … Starks!_ **


End file.
